My Life As A Mob Wife
by countrysunshine
Summary: Sadie tells the story of her life with her husband, Gino. This story is for mature readers only... there is explicit sex, male on male, female on female and also violence.. if you are not over 18 please don't read this..
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sadie Lynn Hawkins Marcelli. I am a country girl from Rock Hills Alabama, and I married a mob boss from New York. How did we get together? Well.. it's a long story. I met Gino, my near fifty year old husband, at a club in New York one night where I was singing. My eye caught his and during intermission, we talked, and then had the most amazing sex I have ever had in my life. I had always heard Italian men were good lovers, and Gino surely is. My parents did not like it when they learned I had met and married a man nearly twenty years older than me, and I was you might say, disowned. I have decided to share my story, and some of my personal journal entries. Some of you might find my life disturbing, kinky and just plain wrong. Others may find it exhilarating and erotic. Either way, I hope you enjoy the journey, and my life as a mob wife.

DECEMBER 1982

I am sitting at my dressing table, brushing my hair. I heard a gunshot, but I am really not sure if it came from downstairs or outside. I looked up when Gino, my new husband, walked in the room. He was wiping fingerprints. blood and GSR off his pistol. He opened the safe and put the gun back inside.

"You look beautiful." He kissed the top of my head, sliding his hands down, he pulled my breasts out of my robe and started to fondle them. "I want you pregnant Sadie"

"Gino.. I.. I thought I heard a gunshot"

Gino rolled my nipples between his fingers and kissed my neck. "I will be right back." He smiled, pulling me to my feet. "You get undressed" He caressed my cheek.

Gino stepped out of the room and I slipped out of my robe. Everytime I had sex with him, it was like the very first time. He would sometimes ask our housekeeper, Ella, and our butler, Carlos, to join us. Ella and Carlos were swingers, and loved having sex with other couples. I will never forget the first time I walked into our bedroom, Gino bent over Ella' sucking her pussy while Carlos fucked him from behind. Gino later told me that the first time he had ever been fucked by a man, he was 13 and his father sat in the corner of the room jacking off, while he sucked his mothers breasts. Gino said that his mother nursed his father, and had also breastfed him right up until she got sick with cancer. My mind was swimming, and I wondered what kind of kinky damn family I had married into. To Gino, this type of life was perfectly natural. I never questioned him, I just did as I was told. I knew Gino loved me, and he took care of me. That was all that mattered.

The door opened and Ella came in, followed by Gino and Carlos walked in. Gino lit a cigar and removed his clothes. He sat down in a chair by the window.

"Why don't you two get her ready." he smiled at me, "I love to watch you cum." he took a drag off his cigar, "work her up good, I want that pussy good and wet."

I gasped when Ella's warm tongue hit my clit. I had never had a woman eat me out before, but she damn sure knew what she was doing. She eased two fingers in and out of me and licked me nice and slow. While she licked me, Carlos sucked my tits like a newborn baby, first one and then the other. My tits are sensitive, VERY sensitive, and I was cumming before I knew it.

"Keep going." Gino walked over to the bed and eased his cock into my mouth. "Suck me baby." he groaned softly, "God that feels so good Sadie." he withdrew and told Ella to help Carlos suck and play with my tits while he fucked me. "I want you pregnant so bad Sadie." he slowly rocked his hips, easing his cock in and out of me. "you like being fucked don't you baby?"

"Yes."

"Do you like it when Carlos plays with your tits baby?" Gino smiled, "I love your big titties." he licked his thumb and started massaging my clit, "that is the one thing that attracted me to you, those enormous melons of yours." he started to thrust faster, "I want those tits full of milk Sadie." He tossed his head back, "I want your milk" he let out a yell and I felt his cock start to throb. Gino rubbed my clit faster and I had another orgasm.

"Get on your knees baby." he turned me over and Carlos got behind me. Gino was a blessed man, but Carlos was enormous. I gasped when his thick pole slid into my pussy. I grabbed a handful of the sheet and bit my lip. Ella pulled my nipples like she was milking a cow and oh my god that felt so fucking good.

"Cum Sadie." Gino was standing beside me jacking his cock. Then he got behind Carlos and shoved his cock into him. Carlos grunted and started fucking me harder.

"Now." Gino wiped his dick off after all three of us had climaxed. "Do you want more?" Gino smiled and I nodded. I couldn't get enough sex. Gino walked to the bathroom and returned with a mirror and a vial of cocaine. He handed me the mirror and I did a line, and then he offered the mirror to Carlos.

Gino sent Ella downstairs for some grass and drinks. She returned and Gino and I smoked a joint while Ella and Carlos sucked my tits. When you are high, the sensation is so much better. It feels awesome. A man will never understand just how good having your tits sucked and stimulated feels, anymore than I know how good it feels to have your cock sucked.

I laid my head back and loved the feel of their mouths pulling on my nipples. Gino got down on his knees and started eating my juices mixed with semen and I came again.

The merry go round of sex, drugs, booze and more sex had become sort of a lifestyle for me. I never questioned Gino when suddenly one of his associates suddenly went missing, nor when he walked downstairs late at night and buzzed for John, his personal assistant, to remove a body from the house. I was once asked by the wife of one of Gino's partners if I was ever afraid. I told her sometimes, yes, I was terrified, but I knew he would never let anything happen to me. Gino adored me, and in some odd, twisted way, saw me more as his child than his wife. He could talk me into doing anything. I had never even heard of cocaine until I met him. Some people may think that I am naieve, or crazy, but.. this is my life.

TWO DAYS LATER

"Sadie"

I peered around the closet door, "Yes."

"Time for you to get ready" Ella laid my dress on the bed, "I will be up to help you with your make up and hair in a bit."

Laying on the bed was the most gorgeous red dress I have ever seen. I looked at the price tag and gasped.

"Nine hundred and fifty dollars, good night."

"You like the dress my love"

I looked up and Gino was standing at the door.

"Its so expensive"

"You are worth every penny."

He sat on the bed and handed me a box.

"What is this?"

"Open it."

I cracked the black box open to reveal a three carat diamond necklace.

"Gino."

He kissed my cheek, "It will look great on you."

He stood up and walked toward the door, "Ella will be right in, and Sadie," he winked at me, "No bra."

I sat there, just staring at the necklace. It was the most ornate, beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Mr Gino has good taste." Ella smiled and picked up my hairbrush. "Why don't we do your hair first."

Ella helped me slip into the dress and then placed the necklace around my neck. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror, and suddenly realized why Gino didn't want me to wear a bra. You could see right through the dress.

"Oh, I don't know about this." I looked at Ella, "Its so..."

"You look beautiful Mrs Marcelli, you always do." she walked to the door, "Now, lets go downstairs."

I walked down the winding staircase and into the ballroom. John, Gino's assistant, was standing at the bar with a beer in his hand. I gave him a nice up and down once over. This man was hot as hell. He was from Texas, so I felt as if we had a kinship in that regard. He had a killer, fuck me smile, and always wore snakeskin cowboy boots everywhere he went. He lifted his glass and smiled at me, his eyes fixed on my chest.

"AHHH.. there she is." Gino walked over to me and took my hand, "my sweet Sadie."

"Gino, this dress is..."

He kissed me, "Its perfect."

"But I feel so.. "

"Baby, you look gorgeous."

"Do I?"

"Yes, you do."

I walked over to the bar where John was standing with his mother, Francesca. I learned shortly after Gino and I were married, that he and Francesca were lovers, Francesca was also a lesbian, and joined Gino and I in bed one night. This woman had magic hands. I learned that her husband and Gino were business partners. He was an oil man, that suddenly disappeared. I had always wondered if Gino had him killed or if Gino in fact had killed him.

"You look beautiful Sadie." Francesca took my hand.

"Thank you."

"You really do." John smiled, his gaze fixed on my chest.

I silently scolded myself for the thoughts I was having about this sexy man standing before me. He gave me a lustful look and sipped his drink. I wanted him so bad I could taste it. You could tell that his cock was huge, just by the outline in his jeans. Gino caught him one night in the study giving me a shoulder massage and told him if he ever put his hands on me again, he would kill him. John just backed away. He had cleaned up enough of Gino's messes that he knew better than to argue.

"That is a beautiful necklace."

"Thank you." I put my hand up over the diamond. "It was a gift from Gino."

Francesca excused herself and walked over to a small cluster of women standing beside the Christmas tree.

"That's quite a dress."

"I really don't like it."

"Why?"

"Its too revealing."

"No its not, body like yours should be shown off."

"John," I gave him a sideways look, "Don't say things like that, if Gino were to hear you."

"You love him?"

I nodded, "He's good to me."

"Baby, that's not what I asked you."

"He's good to me.. he..."

"Sadie, a closet full of clothes, a wallet full of credit cards and a jewelry box full of diamonds don't mean shit, if you aren't treated right."

"He's not cruel to me like that."

John sighed, "Well, some of the shit he makes you do is.."

I knew John was right, but I didn't say anything. More than once, I would have sex with Gino's friends while he watched, telling them just how to touch me to turn me on. Sometimes, especially if I was high, I didn't mind it much, other times, he made me feel like a personal sex toy.

"Meet me tomorrow, at the Fountain Inn."

"I cant do that."

"Why not."

"You know Gino.. he will..."

"Gino is going out of town in the morning."

"He is?"

"Yes, I will have him at the airport at seven, his plane leaves at seven thirty. He wont be back until Friday."

"He didn't tell me.. "

John cleared his throat and stood up straight when he noticed Gino walking across the room.

"There is my beauty." he kissed my cheek, "I wondered where you were."

"I just.. wanted to... "

"Well, come with me, there is someone I want you to meet."

Gino led me across the room where a man was standing with two young boys.

"Marco, this is my wife, Sadie."

He looked at my breasts and licked his lips before extending his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I said quietly.

"Why don't we move into the study." Gino put his hand to my back and we walked into his study. Gino closed the door and motioned for the three men to sit.

Marco and Gino began speaking to each other in Italian. This always drove me insane, the fact that I had no idea what they were saying. Gino laughed and made a gesture with his hands to his front, so I knew they were talking about the fact that my breasts were so big.

"Step over to Marco Sadie." Gino walked up behind me and unzipped my dress. He jiggled my breasts with his hands and said something else to Marco in Italian. Then he told me to bend down, offering Marco my left tit. Marco sucked hungrily, and unzipped his pants, pulling out his near flaccid cock.

"Suck as long as you want to" Gino rubbed my ass. "She has gorgeous tits doesn't she?

"Yes." Marco sighed, "she tastes amazing."

"Ahhh.. you can taste her pussy later."

Marco was jacking himself off, and his body jerked, spraying cum all over the wall.

"That is just a small taste." Gino removed my tit from his mouth and zipped my dress back up. "Now, if the three of you will excuse me, I need to speak with Sadie."

Gino closed the door and took my face in his hands.

"Now, Marco's boys, Greg and Maxwell, well, they are still virgins. They need to be deflowered and.. "

"And you want me to have sex with them."

"Ah, but not just them, Marco too." Gino smiled, "Since Marietta died, Marco hasn't.. "

"Gino, are you serious?" I walked to the window, "You want me to..." I turned to him, "what if I refuse."

Gino walked over and rubbed my cheek. "Oh, you will not refuse." he gave me a look that terrified me. "you will fuck them, suck their cocks, do whatever I tell you to." he slid his arms around me, "Then, while they watch, you will fuck their father." Gino tapped his chin, "Or maybe you should screw Marco first, get the boys worked up good." he rubbed my back "I will decide that later."

"When will this happen?"

"Tonight my lover." He kissed my nose, "I do love you Sadie."

I nodded, "I know you do, and I love you.. I just.. "

"What baby, tell me?"

"Gino, you want to have a baby, and well, if the two of us.. "

He put his finger to my lips, "I said I wanted you pregnant, if the child isn't mine.. it doesn't matter." he rubbed my nipples with his thumbs, "have these tits full of milk, for my associates and I to suckle anytime we want to."

"So, you are going to turn me into a wet nurse?"

"Well, I suppose you could say that."

I laughed, "Why not just buy me a fuckin cow costume."

Gino grabbed my arm and jerked me toward him, "Don't give me any ideas Sadie." he snarled, "you know I will do that, and a lot more."

"Gino, you are hurting me."

"You just do as I say."

He walked toward the door, "The party will be ending soon, and Marco and his sons and I will be coming upstairs." he clicked the door, "I will expect you to be ready."

LATER THAT NIGHT

Gino closed the front door and informed Carlos and Ella he would buzz them if he needed them. He ushered Marco, his boys and I into the study and closed the door. He unlocked the safe in the corner, the one only he could open, and pulled out a vial of cocaine and a bag of grass. He sat at his desk rolling joints while making small talk with Marco. He tapped some coke on the mirror and did a line and handed the straw and mirror to Marco.

Gino lit a joint and took a drag, and told me to undress.. "Take your clothes off, slowly."

I watched Marco, who was sitting in front of me, give me an up and down look. I noticed the crotch of his pants getting tighter as I slipped out of my red satin and lace thong.

"Good god she is hot."

"Yes, she is indeed."

Gino handed the joint to Marco, "Lie back on the setee Sadie." Gino slipped out of his tuxedo, "Marco wants a taste of your sweet pussy."

I said back and eased my legs up. Marco got on the floor at my feet and sniffed, letting out a groan.

"Ahh.. and she tastes as good as she smells." Gino took another hit off the joint. "Give her a lick."

I closed my eyes, telling myself that this would soon be over. Either that or I would soon be so high I wouldn't care. Gino got at the head of the setee and started playing with my tits.

"Suck her clit, gently" Gino pulled my nipples. He knew exactly what I liked, and what I loved, "pull it between your lips."

I let out a moan and started to thrust my hips up. Marco rolled his tongue all over my pussy before plunging his cock into me.

"Yes.. that's it.. nice slow thrusts, make it last." Gino took my arms and pulled them over my head, "watch those titties bounce while you fuck her."

"Oh god." Marco groaned, "how do you stand it."

"Oh.. I love fucking my sweet Sadie." Gino pressed my breasts together, "and putting your cock between these." he grinned at Marco, "you can do that later.. it feels so fucking good when she titty fucks you."

"Oh... mmmm.. Yes.. oh god yes." Marco closed his eyes and pumped harder, finally cumming in me hard. I loved the feel of a cock, any cock, going off inside me. Gino started rolling my nipples and made me cum too.

"Now." Gino held his hand out, "Which one of you boys wants to fuck her first?" he motioned for Greg, "Why don't you go first."

Greg nervously stepped over to me. I took a hit of the joint Gino offered me and started to rub my clit. "You want a taste?" the joint was starting to work its magic.

"Can... can I suck your tits?"

"You may do whatever you want." Gino smiled. He and Marco sat on the sofa in the corner of the room and did lines of coke between shots of vodka.

"That feel ok?" Greg said softly.

"Yes, your mouth feels so good." I cradled his head in my hands. "lick around my nipple, just like that." I took his other hand, "roll this one between your fingers.. not too hard, oh that feels nice."

Greg sucked my tits until he made me cum. I asked him if he was ready.

"I.. I guess so." he gave his father a nervous look. He got at the foot of the setee and eased into me.

"OH GOD"

"Ok. just relax," I was amazed how big this kids cock was. "don't thrust too fast.. or too hard.. you will cum too quick."

Greg started to thrust slowly, but as most boys getting their first feel of a warm pussy, he was cumming before he knew it.

"Sorry" He gave me a sideways grin.

"We have all night" I looked over at Maxwell, who's cock was rock hard, "why don't we give your brother a turn, then I will give you a blow job."

"What's that?"

I ran my finger down his shaft, and he started to get hard again.

"You will see."

Maxwell fucked me nice and slow. This kid had control like I had never seen.

"I am.. my dick is throbbing."

"Its ok." I purred, "just relax."

"OH FUCK" he grabbed my knees and thrust hard. "damn that feels so fuckin good."

As promised, I got on my knees in front of Greg and sucked his cock nice and slow.

I found out that Marco had an obvious tit fetish. He got behind me pawing and playing with my tits. He eased his cock into me and fucked me while I sucked his son.

Marco watched as Gino coated my tits with massage oil. Gino took his time, slowly coating my nipples, driving me into a frenzy. I had smoked a joint or two and did a couple of lines of coke, so I was feeling pretty good.

"Straddle her," Gino rubbed his hands over my breasts, "put your cock here." Gino curled my tits around Marco's cock.

"SHIT" Marco hissed, "I don't know what feels better, her pussy or her tits."

Gino rubbed my nipples with his thumbs while Marco glided his cock between my tits. I lifted my head up and nursed on the crown of his cock. That drove him over the edge. He hissed and tossed his head back, letting himself go all over my tits.

"Get on your knees Sadie." Gino commanded and rubbed his shaft. He plunged his cock into me and fucked me nice and slow. He told Marco to rub my clit and commanded the two boys to suck my tits.

"Does that feel good baby?" Gino growled.

"Yes."

"Best sex you have had lately?"

"It feels good Gino.. it feels so good."

He flipped me onto my back and told me to raise my arms over my head. Marco and his boys jacked their cocks while they watched my tits bounce. Gino climaxed hard, his orgasm seeming to last forever.

Gino and I finally at almost four am told Marco and his boys goodnight and went upstairs for more sex and some much needed sleep.

"When is your next gyno appointment?"

"I just saw my doctor... I.. "

"I will call Antonio, see if he can come over here."

"Gino, I am fine.. I..."

"Sadie, I am craving breastmilk.. there has to be some way for you to produce.. its obvious that you cannot become pregnant" he sighed and slipped into bed.

"How do you know its me."

"It has to be you."

I slid into bed beside him. What if he was right, what if something was wrong with me? I turned onto my left side, and prepared myself for the nightly ritual. Gino latched onto my breast and suckled until he finally fell asleep.

I wondered why Gino had not told me that he was going out of town. What was the big secret, or did I even want to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Against my better judgment, I met John at the motel. After we had made love, we laid on the bed and talked. He asked me how I met Gino. I told him about my job as a singer in a club in New York.

"When I met him, I guess he just swept me off my feet."

"I wish you would leave him."

"Why?"

"Because." John propped on his elbow, "then we could finally be together."

"You know, if Gino finds out about us."

John smiled, and ran his finger down my cheek, "He wont."

I got up and slipped my bra and shirt on, "He is making me see a doctor next week."

"Why?" John gave me a concerned look, "you sick?"

"No," I shook my head and sighed, "he.. he wants me to see his friend, Antonio or something like that, so.. "

"So what."

"So I can lactate." I zipped my jeans and reached for my boots, "apparently my husband has an addiction to something besides drugs and booze."

"And power, don't forget that one"

John sat beside me on the bed.

"You know.. you lactating might not be so bad after all."

"John.."

"I am serious." He unbuttoned my shirt and slid my bra down. He laid on the bed on his back and pulled me over, so my breasts were hanging in his face.

"God you have got beautiful tits Sadie." he reached up and pawed them, "gorgeous tits." he pulled my right nipple into his mouth.

I braced my arms on either side of his head, loving the feel of his mouth on me. John could do this to me all day.

"John.. you are gonna make me cum."

"Cum baby." He licked my breast and started sucking my other tit. "Cum for me."

He undid my pants, and then his and slid his cock into me. John was enormous, his cock filling me completely. I eased down on him, wincing.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Just be still, let your body adjust to me."

"God you feel so damn good." He grunted, "ride my cock baby.. faster...harder."

"John.. oh god." I bounced on top of him, while he watched my breasts. He climaxed hard and I collapsed on top of him.

We got dressed and he walked me to the car.

"I just want to tell you, if its the same Antonio I have met, he's a sick fucker."

"Thanks a lot."

John kissed me, "Gonna be hard for me to keep my hands to myself." he smiled, "I love you Sadie."

I wrapped my arms around him, inhaling his manly scent. "I love you too."

THREE WEEKS LATER

I was getting out of the shower when I heard Gino calling me.

"In here."

"Well," Gino smiled and leaned against the counter. "Good morning."

"Is there coffee downstairs?"

"Yes, would you like for Ella to bring you a cup?"

"A pot is more like it." I removed the towel from my hair.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

I shrugged, "I guess so."

"Well, I will lay you an outfit on the bed." Gino started to walk out of the room, "oh, before I forget, Antonio will be here in a half hour."

I remembered what John had told me about Antonio being a "sick fucker" I walked into the bedroom and noticed that my wardrobe of choice was a pair of very short shorts and a white sports bra. No underwear. I slipped the sports bra on and walked to the mirror. I knew now why Gino wanted me to wear the bra. You could clearly see the outline of my nipples right through the material. For some reason, Gino got off on other men looking at me. I guess that is why he liked for me to dress, less conservative so to speak. The more tit you could see, the better he liked it. I decided to play along and walked downstairs.

"Well," Gino kissed me, "you look.." he licked his lips eyeing my cleavage, threatening to topple out of the top of the bra, "oh Sadie.. "

"My coffee?"

"Oh, yes.. Ella, would you please bring Sadie a cup of coffee."

Ella smiled and sat a steaming cup of dark French roast coffee in front of me. Gino sat across the table, eyeing me like a lion about to pounce on his prey.

"Antonio will give you a thorough exam." Gino smiled, "and maybe an orgasm or two."

"Will I be required to do anything to him?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, I don't know, it will depend how horny you make me." he smiled, "god I love to watch you get worked up, clawing the bed, those hips bucking up, begging to be fucked harder. "He sighed, "and the whole time those enormous titties of yours are just bouncing like crazy."

I finished my coffee, asking Gino which room in the house I should wait in.

"Go up to the second floor, first room on the right." he rubbed his thumbs over my nipples, "I had that room converted into sort of an examination room." he kissed me, "Go on up and I will wait down here for Antonio."

I went up to the second floor and opened the door. There was an exam table there, and a couch under the window. I started opening and closing drawers that were filled with swabs, rubber gloves and dildos in different sizes. The cabinets above a sink held vibrators and several battery operated pumps.

I sat down on the table, swinging my feet, waiting on Gino and his friend. The door opened after a few minutes and a tall dark haired man walked in, followed by Gino.

"Good morning." he smiled at me. I noticed his teeth were very straight and very white. "Why don't you get undressed."

I pulled my bra off and heard the man let out a groan. I looked at Gino who had made himself comfortable on the sofa, and slipped out of my shorts.

"I am Antonio by the way." he licked his lips, "and if I may say, you are quite a beautiful woman."

"Thank you."

"Let me listen to your heart first."

He put the stethoscope on my chest, and I realized that he was slowly moving it over my breast.

"Now, I want you to sit up, so I can examine your breasts." he started running his finger around my nipple in a slow circle, "I need you to be very still."

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on something besides the fact that his finger going around my nipple felt damn good. He pulled it between his thumb and finger a few times, then moved to the other side, doing the same thing. He got in front of me and rolled both nipples, and I wanted to scream. I tried not to move my hips, but I couldn't help it.

"Now." he sat on the stool in front of me, "Gino tells me he wants you to make milk, I can help you with that." he smiled, "We can give you injections, or you can take oral medication three times a day."

"I would rather take the oral medication."

"Very well." he nodded, "But I am going to give you a shot today, to get your estrogen levels up."

"So we are done?"

"Oh no, we wont be done for at least an hour."

He gave me a shot, right in the ass and then pulled one of the pumps I had seen earlier out of the top cabinet.

"We are going to hook you up to this breast pump, just to see what happens."

I nodded. He put the cups on my breasts and turned it on. I watched as my nipples were pulled in and out of the cup.

"Feel ok?"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't hurt?"

I shook my head no.

"Good." he reached behind him and got a small rubber tube that he stuck on my clit. I was about to say something to Gino, when he flipped a switch and the tube started sucking me.

"AH" I arched my back.

"Be still." Antonio put his hand on my leg. "lean back on your hands, just like that. Gino look, how ripe and plump her clit is." he looked up at me, "is that too much, does it hurt?"

"Oh god no." I panted. "oh shit."

"Ok, I am going to test your kegel's now."

I nodded, he could pretty much do whatever he wanted to.

I felt his fingers go inside me, and then his cock.

"Oh.. yes.. she has very good muscles." Antonio grunted, "oh her pussy feels so good Gino.. "

Antonio had a hard orgasm and withdrew his cock from me.

"Ok.. I want you to cum now." he smiled, "I am going to put my fingers inside you, and pull, just slightly on this, " he held on to the suction tube attached to my clit. "Do you want more suction on your tits, or does it feel ok?"

"No.. it.. it feels amazing."

"Good," he looked over at Gino and smiled, "I may have to put my dick back inside you."

I nodded.

"Ok, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

He pulled slightly on the tube, and then let it go.

"OH god.. do that again.. please."

He did it again, and slid his cock into me.

"Oh.. baby." he started to gently tug on the suction tube. "Oh.. Gino.. her pussy is throbbing.. she is milking my cock.. oh yes baby.. yes..."

I bucked my hips and cried out, cumming so hard I felt light headed.

Antonio shut the machine off and called Gino over when he noticed a small amount of colostrum leaking out of me.

"Give her these, three times a day." Antonio patted my leg. "Just stay put, I will be back in an hour."

"Gino."

"Yes."

"Are we going to do that again?"

"Did you like it."

"Will you be upset if I say yes?"

"Oh, no.. when we do it again.. I will be assisting Antonio."

Gino got in front of me and started sucking my breast. "Oh.. Sadie." He licked his lips, "you have liquid coming out of you already."

"Keep sucking me Gino." I whispered.

"Will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"I want you to suck Antonio's cock, will you?"

"Yes."

"Antonio and I are lovers Sadie, and I will fuck him while you do that, is that ok with you?"

I nodded. As long as he kept sucking my tits I didn't care what he did. Gino found my ripe nub and began to rub it. I heard the door click and Antonio joined us.

I heard a cabinet door open and close and Gino moved to my left side. He sucked one breast and Antonio the other, while Antonio rubbed my clit with a vibrator.

I leaned back on my hands again, bucking my hips. God almighty that vibrator felt so good.

Gino whispered something in my ear, and then laid the table back.

"Get on your knees Sadie."

I got up on my knees, my breasts hanging down. Antonio hooked me back up to the breast pump and Gino put the clit pump on.

"OH FUCK"

Antonio pulled a huge dildo from the cabinet and started fucking me with it. I rocked back against his hand, taking in as much of the fake cock as I could.

Gino got in front of me and I gave him a blow job, Antonio working me over with the dildo the whole time. I guess, me being on my knees, the sensation of the pull on the breast pump was different, because I was slowly going into another galaxy. Even drugs couldn't get me this high.

Gino told Antonio to "let the machines do the work" and come to the foot of the exam table. Gino bent Antonio over, and shoved his cock into his ass. while I sucked Antonio nice and slow. I felt his rod get tighter and knew he was about to cum. Gino let out a roar, and let his load go in Antonios ass, and Antonio let his load go in my mouth.

I wanted to be hooked up to the machine again, so Antonio and Gino went into the bathroom to clean themselves off.

"You are quite a lover." Antonio smiled, "I do hope Gino will allow me to pleasure you again."

"You are quite a doctor."

"Oh.. I wish Gino would.." the door opened and Gino walked in, smiling at me. He licked the colostrum that was now pouring out of me.

"How long do you think it will be, you know, before she has milk?"

"If you keep pumping her, probably a day or so."

Antonio told me to lay back so he could check my breasts. "If you have a plugged duct, its better for you that we know it now."

"How will you un plug it?"

"Massage and warm compresses."

I laid back on the table while Antonio examined my breasts. He said they felt fine, asking me if I wanted to be hooked to the machine again.

For the next four hours, Antonio worked me into a frenzy. I was so weak when we were finally done, Gino had to carry me to the bed.

"You rest now," he kissed me. "I will check on you in a few hours."

Gino went downstairs, not too happy at all with Antonio. I could faintly hear them talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Your Sadie is quite a beauty."

"Yes she is." Gino gave him a disgusted look, "and it seems to me you were enjoying that a little too much."

"Hey.. you said..."

The next thing I heard was a gunshot.


	3. Chapter 3

My hands shook as I dialed the phone. I tried not to speak too loudly.

"John, its me"

"Sadie.. what time is it?"

"I.. I don't know. I need you."

"Whats wrong.. what's happened."

"I think Gino killed Antonio."

I told him what had happened. John sighed. I could imagine him running his hand through his hair.

"Let me get dressed, ok.. and I will see you in a bit."

I hung the phone up, my hands shaking. I could hear Gino talking, to Carlos I assumed. I got out of bed quietly and eased the bedroom door open. I didn't see Gino, so I went midway down the staircase. I was right. I leaned over the railing just in time to see Carlos dragging Antonio's dead body out of the house.

Gino was talking on the phone to someone and I sat down on the steps to listen.

 _"Antonio wont be a problem anymore, no, I took care of it, and just to be clear, I don't want ANYONE knowing anything about this, understand. I hear anyone else running their mouth, I will deal with them too. Soon enough, I hope, Sadie will start lactating, and I can easily get up to six hundred bucks a pint for her milk." Gino coughed, "No overseas. Apparently mother's milk is in high demand in places like India, you know, where the mortality rates are.. " Gino thought he heard something, "Ok, so will I see you tonight?"_

Gino hung the phone up and I heard his chair roll away from his desk I quickly went back into the bedroom. I was furious. He didn't want me to have a child at all. He simply wanted to make money off me. I heard the doorbell, and assumed it was probably John. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I picked up the bottle of supplements and tossed them into the trash can.

"Sadie"

"I am in the shower."

"What are these doing in the trash can?"

Fuck. He had seen the damn supplements. I knew better than to confront him.

"I.. I guess I must have accidentally knocked the bottle over."

"Well, John is downstairs, he wants to speak with you."

"Ok, thanks."

I turned the shower off and slipped into a pair of sweats and a t shirt.

John stood up when I walked into the study. I didn't know where Gino was, so I mouthed for him to keep his voice down.

"Can you meet me in an hour?"

"Where?"

I jotted down the address of an abandoned building on the outskirts of town and shoved the paper into his pocket before Gino walked into the room.

"So, can you do that for me?"

"Sure." John smiled, "No problem."

"Do what for you?" Gino slid his arms around me.

"Its a surprise." I smiled and kissed him, "Now, I have to meet Jane for lunch, so I need to go and change"

I went upstairs, hoping to God Gino wasn't suspicious. That was all I needed. I slipped into a clean shirt and a pair of jeans and slipped my boots on.

"Do you need me to drive you, or Carlos.."

"No." I picked up the keys to my silver Escalade. "I will see you in a couple of hours."

I drove through the iron gates and breathed a sigh of relief that Gino had not followed me. I sped to the spot where John was suppose to be waiting for me.

"Ok." John tossed his cigarette across the parking lot. "What's going on Sadie?"

I told him what I had overheard Gino saying earlier. I wiped my nose and leaned against the back of his truck, "He wants to turn me into a damn money making milk machine."

John pulled me into his arms.

"Why don't you just leave him baby."

"I cant." I laid my head on his chest.

"Why not?"

"Because." I looked up at John, "I am pregnant."

"You sure?"

I nodded, "Yes, and I am pretty sure its NOT Gino's"

"Who's do you think it is?"

"Yours."

I pulled into the garage and cut the engine. I walked into the kitchen and Gino was standing at the kitchen counter. He held up the tester stick.

"Were you planning to tell me about this?"

Shit me.. he had found the fucking tester stick. Why the hell didn't I toss that thing into the trash can.

"Yes Gino." I sat my purse and keys onto the counter, "I was."

He smiled and walked over to me. He sat down on the bar stool and put his hands on my stomach.

"My baby." he kissed my belly, "Oh Sadie.. you are pregnant."

He looked up at me. "When.. when is my baby coming?"

"This summer, July or August."

"We need to find you and Obstetrician and.. "

"I have already contacted one." I went to the fridge and pulled out the water jug, "I have an appointment next week."

"I have a game tonight." Gino kissed me, "I want you to wear that dress, the red one." he cupped my breasts in his hands, "I love the way you look in that dress." he kissed me, "Do you feel alright?"

"Just tired."

"Well, why don't you go and lie down."

I sat my water glass in the sink and went upstairs. Gino went into his office and called a boutique downtown, telling the owner he needed to order maternity clothes. This was going to be a very long pregnancy.

THAT NIGHT

I lightly sprayed my hair and applied a thin coat of lip gloss before walking downstairs. I could hear hearty laughter coming from Gino's office.

"Ahhh.. there is my beauty." Gino stood up and walked to the door.

"Good evening." I smiled at the eight men seated around the room.

I could feel eyes on me. Gino slipped his arm around me and led me over to the poker table.

"Maybe we shouldn't let the boys have sex with you tonight."

"Why?"

"Because, you are pregnant honey.. you shouldn't.. "

"I want to." I slid my arms around his neck, "I am so horny Gino, maybe its the baby but.. "

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am.. " I smiled at him.

"Well, if my baby wants cock.. my baby will get cock." He kissed me and sat down at the table. I stood behind him, my eyes on Andrew, a very sexy, very good looking business partner of Gino's. I thought back to the July fourth cookout last year and my body tingled.

"Gentlemen, we have an announcement."

"What's that?" Anthony, the man to his left spoke up after looking at his hand.

"Sadie and I are going to be parents."

The quiet room was filled with sounds of laughter and well wishes.

"I told her that maybe, sexual activity shouldn't occur tonight, but, she told me she was horny." Gino smiled, "Guess its pregnancy hormones." he spread out his hand, "Sadie is also lactating pretty good, so if anyone wants a hit, just let me know."

I laid my hand on his shoulder and looked across the room at Andrew. He was so hot. I watched him eye my chest and then slowly run his tongue over his lips.

"Andrew."

"Yeah."

"Your turn."

He laid his cards on the table, "Could I get something to drink?"

"Sure, let me buzz Carlos and.. "

"Its ok." I stepped from behind Gino, "I can get it."

I walked into the kitchen, hoping like hell Andrew would follow me.. and he did.

"You look amazing Sadie" Andrew took the beer I handed him, "Pregnancy surely agrees with you."

"Thank you." I let my eyes slowly travel down his front. Andrew was blessed, and then some.

He stepped over to where I was standing by the refrigerator and sat his beer on the counter. He took the straps of my dress and pulled them up, kind of shaking them up and down, almost using the top of my dress as a scale of sorts.

"Mind if I have a sample?"

"Andrew, you know how Gino is.. he.. he has to give his permission."

Andrew slid my dress strap down, exposing my breast. "Gino, is into the poker game." he sighed and licked his lips before giving my nipple a squeeze. He licked the milk from his fingers and smiled, "tastes good."

He lowered his head and started to drink my milk. His mouth felt amazing. Then suddenly, we heard someone clear their throat, and Gino was standing there.

"Go back into the study Sadie." He gave me a disgusted look, "and for god's sake cover yourself up."

Gino ushered Andrew back into the room and the game resumed.

"I heard something earlier today." Gino laid his cards down. "Something quite disturbing."

"Well," Charlie, one of Gino's oldest friends peered over his glasses, "are you going to fill us in?"

"I heard that one of you has been talking, about my trips to the dock." He looked right at Andrew, "any of you care to speak up?"

Andrew looked down at his hand and didn't say a word.

"Look, I know you are talking to the Feds." Gino slammed his cards down, "You wired?"

"N.. no." Andrew stammered, "I swear."

"Carlos." Gino yelled, and in a few minutes, Carlos appeared at the door. "Check him, see if he's wired?"

Carlos pulled Andrew from the chair and patted him. He shook his head no and shoved Andrew back down into the chair.

"Well," Gino pulled his pistol out from under the table, "I still cant take any chances so.." BAM.. the gun fired and Andrew hit the floor. I screamed. What the hell is wrong with him.

"Gino." I stepped over to Andrew, trying not to step in the blood that was pooling on the floor. I looked at Keith, who was sitting beside him, "Will you do something?"

Gino motioned Carlos to remove me from the room, and he took my arm.

"Give her a nice massage, calm her down." Gino kissed my cheek, "I will be up in a little while." he nodded to John, who was sitting in the corner watching the whole thing, "clean this up." Gino poured himself a glass of Scotch and sat back down, "ok men, lets get on with this game."

I was shaking as I climbed the stairs. How could Gino do that.

"Why don't you undress." Carlos handed me a white robe, "And put this on." he walked to the door, "I will be right back."

I hung the dress in the closet and slipped the white robe on. I sat down at my dressing table and tried hard to get control of myself. Carlos returned in a few minutes carrying a tray with massage oils and a cup of tea.

"Here." he handed me the tea cup. "this will help relax you."

"What is it?" I sniffed the warm liquid.

"Its called mommy tea." he slid the robe down, sliding his hands over my shoulders, "its suppose to help with your lactation"

I sipped the tea, and to my shock, it was quite good. I usually don't drink tea, not hot tea anyway.

"Just relax" Carlos slid his hands down my front. "you have the most succulent tits" he sighed, "I dream about sucking them."

I sat the cup on the dressing table and leaned back as Carlos' big hands massaged my breasts.

"Lets go over to the bed." He helped me up, "Take off your robe."

I laid down on the bed. Carlos stretched out on top of me and pulled my left nipple into his mouth while rolling his thumb over my clit.

"How does that feel?" he smiled.

"Good."

"You relaxed now?"

"Just.. keep sucking me."

He licked my nipple, pulling it gently between his teeth.

"Stimulating your clit, and sucking your breast helps with the let down of your milk."

"H.. how do you know that? Oh God Carlos.. that feels amazing."

"I read about it in a pregnancy book."

Carlos kept sucking my tits and rubbing my clit. I was just about ready to scream.

"Do you want me to fuck you now?"

"Yes."

The door clicked and Carlos jumped up. I reached for my robe and was standing in the bathroom door tying it when Gino walked in.

"Are you allright Sadie?"

"I am fine Gino." I gave him a look, "thank you Carlos."

Carlos bowed slightly and walked out of the room.

"Will you come back downstairs?"

"Why?"

"Everyone is gone but Charlie and Nick, and well.. "

"Well what?"

"They would like a sample."

"A sample?"

"Yes, of your milk, we..."

I suddenly got a hint of recklessness. He wanted a show, I was damn sure going to give him one.

"Fine Gino." I kissed him, "I will be right down."

I pulled one of Gino's white t shirts out of the dresser and found a pen. I put the shirt on, drawing a circle around my breast. I pulled the shirt off, and cut the circle out before slipping the shirt back on. I pulled on a white lace thong and walked downstairs.

"So anyway I.." Charlie's glass hit the table with a thunk when he saw me walk into the study. "Uh... anyway.."

Gino did a double take and quickly closed the door behind me. I got on the floor on all fours and looked up at Nick and Charlie. "Ok.. who wants to go first.. which one of you wants the first sample?"

Charlie slid onto the floor under me and started kneading my breasts with his hands. His wife had nursed twelve children, so he more than anyone knew how to get a woman's milk flowing. When he noticed a drop of white, he latched on and started sucking.

"Oooh.. that feels so good." I closed my eyes. "you are a pro at this Charlie." he moved to the other breast, "Ok.. don't take it all now." I looked up to Nick, "we need to save some for your friend."

Charlie wiped his chin and Nick took his place on the floor. Gino stood there like a statue, not really able to wrap his mind around what was happening.

I looked up at Charlie, who was standing in front of me sporting quite an erection. I licked my lips and smiled.

"I would like something to suck on too."

Charlie fumbled with his belt and pulled his cock out, easing it into my mouth.

"Oh.. oh god.. mmmmm." He closed his eyes and started rocking his hips, "Oh damn Sadie, I am gonna cum in your mouth." he hissed, "AHHHHH FUCK... oh god that feels good.. suck me baby."

I looked over at Gino who had removed his pants and was masturbating. He closed his eyes and panted, cumming all over himself.

Nick grunted and I felt his hot cum hit my arm.

"Would you like some more?" I asked Charlie and he nodded, "Well, why don't we come over to the couch, and I can nurse both of you."

I gave Gino a "fuck you" look as I walked past him. If this is what he wanted.. then by damn this is what he would have.


	4. Chapter 4

_Gino looked at his watch and stuck his hand in his pocket, jingling the change. He paced nervously like a caged cat up and down the dock. Where the hell was that boat anyway. He heard the hum of an outboard motor and looked up._

 _"Bout damn time"_

 _The boat stopped and Lola, a very tall, very buxom woman stepped onto the deck of the boat._

 _"You are late." Gino snorted._

 _"I am here." She sneered, "you got the cash?"_

 _Gino held up a briefcase. "This is being transferred to that barge." He nodded, "the abandoned one over there."_

 _Nico, one of Gino's men was waiting on the barge and started unloading the haul. Nico was pissed. He had been promised a night with Gino's hot wife, and even though he'd worked his ass off for weeks now, he had yet to get a sniff of her, much less a fuck._

 _"Make sure you stack that grass against this wall." Gino pulled his cigar out of his mouth, "don't want it getting wet."_

 _"Yes boss"_

 _Gino asked Lola if the "Shit was good." She tapped some of the white powder on her wrist and held it out to him._

 _"My stuff comes from across the border, you know that, its the best." Lola flashed him a killer smile, "Hows your hot little wife?"_

 _"She's fine."_

 _"Didn't bring her with you?" Lola looked over his shoulder._

 _"No."  
_

 _"Why not?" Lola pouted, "Best pussy I ever tasted."_

 _"She is at home, she's pregnant and.. "_

 _"Pregnant." Lola laughed, "How.." she folded her arms over her chest, "So I guess she doesn't know you had a vasectomy?"_

 _"If we are done." Gino stepped back onto the dock, "I will call you later."_

 _Gino climbed into the limo and told the driver to take him home._

 _Nico secured the lock on the door to the barge and climbed into his truck. He hated Gino. Despised him. Constantly, Gino had dangled Sadie in front of him, telling him how she was lactating, how sweet her milk was and how she loved having her tits sucked, and how he loved to watch her cum while Charlie, Nick and the others worked her into a frenzy. Nico slammed his fists onto the steering wheel, his growing erection making it uncomfortable for him to sit._

 _He pulled up in front of the two bedroom single wide trailer he lived in and shut the engine. He opened his glove compartment and pulled out a photo of Sadie that was made at Gino's Christmas party last year. He went inside his trailer and removed his clothing and sat down on the couch. He stared at the picture of her, in that see through dress. Her tits were perfect, and she was beautiful. Long brown hair that hung in soft curls down to her ass. Nico grabbed his cock and started to jack himself off, thinking about how soft and sweet Sadie's tits must be. He imagined her groaning, begging him to suck her tits more, and fuck her. He jerked his cock and thrust his hips into the air, cumming all over himself. He laid the photo on the table vowing that he would have her, one way or another._

LATER THAT MONTH

"Gino." Sadie walked down the stairs, "Gino, are you down here?"

Sadie looked in the study and then peered out the back door, "Shit, where the hell is he?" She glanced at her watch, "Well, I am going to be late." she scrawled out a note that she was going to her doctor appointment and she would be home around four, she picked up her keys and walked out the front door.

Nico saw Sadie coming out and snuck over to the back of the Escalade. With one swift move, he'd chloroformed her and drug her over to his truck. He laid her in the back seat and drove her Escalade to the doctors office before returning to his truck and going home.

Nico laid Sadie on the couch and sat in a chair in the corner. He watched her sleeping, laying on her side, her huge breast almost exposed. Damn she was a hot woman. He recalled when his obsession with women's breasts began. He was in his early twenties and had gone with his sister to her breastfeeding class. His brother in law was overseas in the Armed Forces, and she had asked him to go. He felt like a kid in a candy store, sitting there with thirty pregnant women, all with their heavy milk filled tits hanging out. He would never forget the request of Charlotte's friend, who's husband was also overseas in the same unit with his brother in law.

 _"Nico, could you help me?" Charlottes friend walked over to the sofa and sat down, "I need some relief."_

 _Nico couldn't believe his fuckin ears. Was this woman actually asking him to breastfeed from her? He brushed his hand through his hair and nervously walked over to her. He laid his head in her lap and sighed as she lowered her tit into his mouth. She laid her head back and let out a content sigh._

 _Nico felt his cock growing as her warm milk cascaded down his throat. He was in heaven._

 _"My turn."_

 _He looked up as another woman sat on the sofa and offered him her breasts._

 _Nico was nursing on the third woman, who was gently raking her hand through his hair, when she began to move her hips. Suddenly she tossed her head back and cried out, bucking her hips against his shoulder. Nico kept sucking, wondering if he could give her another orgasm sucking the other tit. He did._

 _One by one, the women took their place on the sofa, while Nico emptied their tits. He felt one of the women un do his pants, and then a warm mouth curl around his cock._

"Where am I?" I sat up and looked around. I felt light headed.

"You are ok Sadie." I sat up and looked across the room, recognizing Nico, one of Gino's employees.

"I want you to take me home.. right now."

"No" Nico stood up, "Not until I get what I want."

"Oh my god." I put my hand over my mouth. He stood before me totally naked, "Are you going to rape..."

"No." Nico got on his knees beside me. "No, I would never do anything like that to you Sadie." he put his hand on my cheek, "I just.. I just want to.."

"You just want to what?"

"I.. I want to... " He reached up and pulled my shirt open. "I want to.. " He looked up at me, "can I just play with your tits, suck them.. "

I sat up and nodded.

"Here," I grabbed a towel from the back of the couch, "the one you aren't sucking on will drip so.. "

"I.. Sadie there is something I have always wanted to do, to a woman." he sighed, and eyed my breasts, "with tits as big as yours, but.. I need to be hard first."

"What?"

"I don't want you to think I am a freak."

I gave him a look. "You kidnap me, because you want to suck my tits, and you don't want me to think you are a freak?" I shook my head, "you know Gino is going to have you killed, or do it himself."

I pulled his cock into my mouth to get him hard. It didn't take long. He told me to lay on my side and he started playing with my nipple, milk dripping down his arm. Then he grabbed my breast and flicked the head of his cock over my nipple before shoving it into the mound of my breast and thrusting.

"AAAAHHHHHHH GOD" His body jerked and shook as he climaxed, "Don't move... stay just like that." I had never known a man to have multiple orgasms, I thought only women could do that... but I was wrong.

We climbed into his truck and he drove me to the doctors office to pick up my truck.

"Don't tell Gino about this.. ok."

 _Gino slammed the phone down and yelled for John._

 _"Sadie had an appointment with her doctor today, and she hasn't shown up." Gino lit a cigar, "her car is in the parking lot, but.. she isn't there" Gino blew a puff of smoke, "Go and get my gun... and"_

 _"Shouldn't you call the police."_

 _"Are you crazy."_

 _"Gino, if she's been kidnapped..."_

 _The side garage door opened.._

"Sadie," Gino ran over to me, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"Where the hell have you been, I know you didn't show up for your appointment and.. "

"No, I didn't Gino, I was kidnapped."

"Sadie." John slid his arm around me.

"I am fine, I just need a shower." I started walking toward the stair case. "Gino, could you call Dr Flynn, I am not feeling well at all."

 _Lola impatiently tapped her boot clad foot on the front stoop of Gino's house. The door finally opened and Lola smiled at Carlos._

 _"Well," she slipped her sunglasses off. "You look nice Carlos." Lola folded her arms over her chest. Carlos was a good lover, a VERY good lover. "Hope we can, catch up later."_

 _"I will let Gino know you are here."_

 _Gino laid little Benito, Benny for short, in his crib and turned the video monitor on. "Ella, please come and get me if he wakes up."_

 _"Yes sir."_

 _"Is Mrs Mercelli still resting?"_

 _"No, she went to the gym."_

 _"Well, I will be in the study, so let me know when she returns." Gino closed the door and walked downstairs._

 _"Lola" he held his hands out, "Didn't expect to see you here."_

 _"I heard your son had been born." Lola sat down and spread her arms across the back of the couch, "hoped to get a peek at the little fellow."_

 _"He's sleeping."_

 _"Oh." Lola peered to her left, "Is Sadie here, I would love to say hello to her."_

 _"She's out."_

 _"Out? So, what happens if the baby gets hungry, you surely cant.. "_

 _"She pumps." Gino sneered at her, "Anything else you need to know?"_

 _"Yes, actually there is." Lola lit a cigarette, "about Nico."_

 _"What about him"_

 _"I would like for him to come and work for me."_

 _"He cant."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"He's dead." Gino got up and started walking to the door, "now, if you will excuse me."_

 _"No, I wont." Lola crossed her legs, "I am not going anywhere."_

 _Gino cussed under his breath in Italian. "Lola, don't make me.."_

 _"No Gino, I want to wait for Sadie, there are a few things I think she needs to know." Lola stood up and walked over to the bar, helping herself to a shot of vodka, "like how people just seem to "poof' disappear when they cross you." she downed the shot, "Shocked as hell you haven't killed me."_

 _"Don't tempt me."_

 _"Oh please Gino, you need me too bad," she slid the sleeves of her satin blouse up, "get rid of me, who is gonna smuggle your damn drugs across the border for you."_

 _Gino was starting to get pissed, but Lola was right. He did need her._

 _Gino heard the side door open, and smiled as Sadie walked into the room._

 _"How was your workout my love?"_

 _"Fine." She tossed her gym bag into the corner._

 _"Well, Sadie." Lola kissed her cheek, "so nice to see you again." she shook her head, "You don't even look like you have had a baby."_

 _"Benny ok?"_

 _"Fine, Ella is with him."_

 _Lola eyed Sadie in her black sports bra and tight yoga pants. Lola recalled the first time she'd ever been with Gino and Sadie. She clapped her hands together and looked over at Gino._

 _"I have a wonderful idea."_

 _"What?" Gino shot her a look._

 _"Why don't we spend the evening together, at my house."_

 _"I would love to Lola, but the baby..."_

 _"Oh.. we can bring him too." Lola smiled, "I am sure Ella wont mind coming along." She smiled at Sadie, "And we have some catching up to do."_

 _"Maybe some other time Lola.. I..."_

 _"Well then, perhaps Sadie and I can just have a chat." She spat at Gino, "oh there's lots I have to tell her."_

 _Sadie frowned, "What does she mean by that Gino?"_

 _"Nothing." He walked over and kissed her cheek, "why don't you go up and take a shower." he took her hand and led her to the stairs, "the baby will want to nurse soon I am sure."_

 _"I pumped before I left.. "_

 _"Go on.. take a shower." He smiled at her, "I will be up in a bit."_

 _Lola watched Sadie walk up the stairs, her mouth practically watering. Oh how she desired to know what Sadie's milk tasted like._

 _"Lola, I have a lot of work to do and.. "_

 _"Does she know?"_

 _"Know what? You are starting to piss me off."_

 _"Does she know you killed Nico? You did kill him right, I mean, that is why you told me he was dead.. so.. does your wife know that you killed him?"_

 _"I didn't kill him Lola" Gino lit a cigar, "he died in a car accident."_

 _"Really, so what did you do, tamper with the brakes, cut the.. "_

 _"SHUT UP!"_

 _"My my.. tsk tsk.. watch that temper."_

 _"What do you want Lola?"_

 _"Sex what else?" Lola picked at her fingernails. "and a little taste of mama's milk."_

 _Gino sighed, "Sadie needs to be 'relieved' in a bit.. so.."_

 _"Oh.. so I get to watch? Fuck that shit.. I want tit Gino.. big, soft, round milk filled tit.. or I start talking." Lola laughed, "wonder how the feds would like to know how.. "_

 _"I go down.. you go down with me."_

 _Lola held her hands up, "My hands are clean dear."_

 _"You are a bitch... a HORNY fuckin bitch."_

 _"That loves pussy and tits.. don't forget that." She sighed, "God I will never forget the first time I licked that sweet pussy of Sadie's.. the way she purred when she climaxed.. God." Lola shuddered, "SO tell me Gino.. how does her milk taste?"_

 _"I will go and see if Sadie's done with her shower."_

Gino tapped on the bedroom door and smiled when he saw me sitting there nursing Benny.

"He almost done?"

"Just about." I looked up at him, "why?"

"Well.. we need to pump more of your milk and.. Lola wanted to come up."

"Why does she want to do that?" I turned my attention to the baby. "What's going on Gino."

"Here" He reached for Benny, "let me take him to Ella, and we can talk."

I paced the floor, trying like hell to make sense of what Gino had just told me.

"So, let me get this straight, she is blackmailing you." I looked at him and shook my head, "Why?"

"She is not stable Sadie she.. "

"Gino, answer me. First Nico goes missing, then the damn Feds are busting the door down at four in the morning.. you need to tell me.. "

"I took care of that, didn't I?"

I sighed, "What does she want?"

"Now, don't get upset, but do you remember that night, we were in Vegas and.. we.. "

"Had a threesome with her?"

"Yeah." Gino nodded, "She wants you Sadie, pretty bad."

"So, if I let her, will she leave?"

Gino went downstairs, and in a few minutes buzzed the phone in the bedroom telling me to meet him and Lola in the third floor bedroom. I walked into the room and gasped when I saw Gino, gagged and tied to a chair. Lola walked up to me and smiled.

"Well, I am so glad you decided to join us."

"Lola. I..."

"SHHH." she put a finger to my lips, "now.. you just do exactly what I want.. and there wont be any trouble.. ok?"

I nodded, giving Gino a fear filled look.

"Come over here Sadie, and sit down."

I walked over to a chair in front of Gino and sat down. Lola clamped my wrists to the chair and then put my legs up into some sort of stirrups before she tied my legs to them. "Are you comfortable my dear?"

"I.. I guess so."

Lola told me she had asked Carlos to bring my breast pumping machine down from the bedroom. She placed the suction cups onto my breasts and turned it on.

"What does that feel like Sadie, does it hurt?"

"No." I shook my head, "it feels like a vibration, and someones mouth suckling me."

As bags filled, Lola put them into a cooler. When the cooler was full, she shut the machine off.

Lola tilted the chair back slightly, and then pulled my pussy lips apart, exposing my clit.

"Oh Sadie, I always did love your big clit." she smiled at me, "you remember that night, I licked it till you were screaming, begging me not to stop." I nodded, "I am going to do that to you again Sadie, and then I am going to drain those milk bags of yours."

Lola rubbed my clit with her finger. "Oh.. I have an idea." she picked up a blindfold, "lets play a game, lets see if you can guess what I am using to fuck you with."

She tied the blind fold on me, and I was horrified and shocked that I was actually getting turned on. Lola started to rub my clit again, and then I felt her warm tongue slowly licking me.

"That feel good sugar?"

"Yeah"

Lola picked up a glass dildo with ridges on each side and started to pump it in and out of my pussy, "What am I fucking you with?"

"OH.. ahhh.. a.. a glass dildo... oh god.. "

"Very good."

Lola grabbed a realistic twelve inch dildo and started working it into me.

"Oh.. ahhh.. oh.. that feels so good."

"What is it lover?"

"A dildo.. a big one.. "

"Carlos's cock this big?"

"Yes.."

"Ok.. now.. do you want to cum?"

I heard a groan behind me.

"Cum for me sweetie.. " Lola started to move the dildo around, rubbing my clit.

"OH.. OH.. OH GOD.. " I bucked my hips up, and screamed till I was hoarse.

"Now." Lola pulled my top down. "What is this.. can you tell me?"

I felt something light going over my nipples. It felt so good I couldn't stand it.

"It.. it feels like a feather.. "

"That's right."

"Now.. tell me.." I felt a pinch, "What this is?"

"I.. I don't know.. it.. oh that feels good."

"Tell me what it is."

Lola had attached clothespins to my nipples. She gave each one a tug and a twist.

"Oh.. do that again.. please."

"You like that?"

"Yes."

"Oh. your milk is coming out really good now.. oh that is so sexy." Lola started to lick my breast, "I have always loved your big tits Sadie."

Lola pulled the clothes pins off and wrapped her lips around my nipple.

I tied my robe and sat down on the bed. I was disturbed, to say the least, at what I'd heard Lola say to Gino. "You will pay for killing my son." Who was she talking about? I thought I heard the baby and walked into the nursery.

"Are you allright miss?"

I turned to see Ella standing in the door.

"Yes, he just needs to be changed."

"Is he hungry?"

Ella closed the door to the nursery and walked up beside me. Benny's eyes were already drooping.

"No, he was just wet." I patted his tummy and smiled when he found his fist and closed his eyes.

"You are upset." Ella led me over to the chair in the corner. "Un tie your robe and let me give you a massage."

I sat down and closed my eyes as Ella started to rub my shoulders. Then, as always, her hands worked their way down.

"You have the biggest most beautiful breasts Mrs Mercelli." She purred, "and I do so love to suck them." She pulled my nipples causing milk to squirt across the room, "If we are very quiet, may I call Carlos in, and we can make love to you?"

I nodded.

Carlos came into the room and Ella continued her breast massage, while Carlos spread my legs open. He parted my pussy lips and rubbed my clit with the thumb of his right hand while working the fingers of his left in and out of my pussy. I moaned and Ella shushed me.

"You will wake the baby, or alert Mr Gino and we don't want that." Ella nodded to Carlos, "Fuck her."

Carlos eased his enormous cock into me and I groaned.

"Oh.. your pussy is so wet." Carlos rocked his hips back and forth, "and tight."

I arched my back, thrust my hips and moaned, while Carlos gave me the best orgasm I have had in a long time. Then he and Ella got on either side of me and emptied my tits, giving me yet another orgasm.

Gino was coming out of the shower when I went back into the bedroom.

"Wondered where you were."

"So, Gino," I sat at my dressing table and picked up my brush, "When were you planning on telling me that Nico was your son."

THE NEXT MORNING

I sat on the back patio sipping a cup of coffee. I was in my nursing bra and a lace thong. Should I have been dressed, probably, but it is my house after all, and no one can get in unless they know the code to the gate. Gino joined me, and poured himself a cup of coffee. I turned the page of the newspaper I was reading.

"Good morning love."

"Yeah."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes Gino, "I sighed, "I slept fine."

"Where were you?"

"Why?" I didn't even look up.

"You weren't with me."

"Sorry."

"I.." he leaned up and grinned, "I didn't get my nighttime tit."

"Sorry." I kept reading.

"Ok." He leaned back in his chair, "What the fuck have I done now?"

"I don't know that you have done anything." I sipped the last of the coffee.

"Oh shit Sadie I.. "

Gino hushed when Carlos walked out, phone in hand. He handed the phone to Gino and smiled at me.

"Morning Mrs Sadie."

"Good morning." I smiled at him, eyeing the bulge in his pants, "sleep well?"

"Yes." he chuckled, "I did indeed."

Gino rolled his eyes. I acted as if I didn't notice. I suddenly felt a wave of recklessness, or maybe I just wanted to be a bitch.

"Carlos," I put my hands under my breasts, "I am so full, and the baby is sleeping." I gave Gino a look, then looked up at Carlos, "do you mind helping me?"

"Not at all Mrs." he smiled, "why don't you come over to the lounger, you can lie down and be more comfortable."

I walked over to the lounger and un hooked my bra. My huge milk filled tit popped out and Gino licked his lips. Carlos un hooked the other side of my bra and cupped the tit he wasn't sucking on in his hand.

"How does that feel?" he licked the milk running down my front.

"Keep going." I purred, "And don't stop until you make me cum."

Carlos nodded, "Ok, but.. I will need to relive my cock when you orgasm."

"Why don't you fuck me while you are nursing."

Carlos nodded and un zipped his pants. His beautiful enormous cock popped out, and I sat up, taking the huge member into my mouth. I looked over at Gino, who had removed his pants, still talking on the phone, and was pulling on his cock.

"Oh.. oh you suck cock so good." Carlos played with my tits while I sucked him. He tossed his head back and grunted, thrusting into my mouth. I gripped his cock, pumping it with my hand, gulping down every drop of cum he fed me.

"That will do." Gino walked over and tapped Carlos on the shoulder. "Go back inside."

Gino rammed his cock into me, and started to thrust, "I love you Sadie." He rolled my nipples between his fingers, "God I love you."

I tried, hard, not to be aroused, but Gino knew all my hot spots, and before long, I was cumming.

"Would you like to tell me, what the hell that was all about?"

"What?" I stuffed my breast back into my bra, "Oh, you mean Carlos." I shrugged, "The baby is asleep, and I needed relief." I lit a cigarette, "and you were on the phone as always."

"Ever since Lola came over here the other night, you have been acting like a.. "

"A what Gino?" my eyes challenged him, "tell me."

"My poker buddies will be here in an hour." He started walking to the door, "So go and feed Benny and get dressed."

I peeked in on my beautiful sleeping baby. It was hard to believe he would soon be a year old. I was flipping through the dresses in my closet when someone tapped on the door.

"Yes, come in." I looked over my shoulder to see Lola.

"Didn't expect to see you." I pulled a light blue nursing dress out of the closet.

"Oh, I am with Charlie, Ella said it was ok to.."

"Yes, its fine." I slipped out of my tank top and slipped the dress over my head.

"Sadie, about..."

"It doesn't matter Lola." I shook my head, "I don't give two fucks what Gino does."

"Sadie, I think there is something you need to know."

"About?"

"Your husband."

"What." I sat down at the dressing table.

"He and I were lovers once."

"Not shocked at all to hear that."

"Sadie.. Nico was our son."

My hairbrush froze in mid air. I suddenly felt sick thinking back to the time that Gino had told Nico he could fuck me. Nico was my step son, and Gino was going to allow him to have sex with me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Lola. "I stood up and smiled, "I am fine... just fine."

I took her arm and led her to the door, "Now, if you will excuse me.. I need to get ready for tonight."

I took extra time curling my hair, and applying my makeup. I dug another dress out of the closet, that hugged my firm body perfectly. I gave myself one last check in the mirror and walked downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

SUMMER 2000

I walked to the window of my room and lifted the shade. Gino's past had finally caught up with him, and he had been sent to prison for his many crimes, including murdering Nico. and our other two children.. Benito, and his brother Antonio. Carlos and Ella were murdered as well, by one of his hitmen. I was alone. I have started a business, not one that I am particularly proud of, but for the first time in my life, I am not financially dependent on a man. It pays the bills.. you wouldn't believe the debt that Gino left, that I have had to pay.

"Mrs Mercelli, your.. "

"I asked you not to call me that." I gave the woman a hateful glare. I hate that name. I no longer want to be associated with him.

"Very well, your attorney is here."

"Thank you."

Allen, my attorney, walked through the door. He kissed my cheek and sat down on the couch in my room.

"Sadie, I don't know how to tell you this, but." He sighed and looked down at his hands, "Gino is out of prison."

I nodded. "And, he will be looking for me."

"Cant blame him" He grinned.

I stood up and went over to the wet bar. I asked Allen if he wanted a drink and he said no.

I poured myself a scotch and sat back down. I shuddered at the thought of Gino, once again being free to do as he pleased.

"What is it?"

"That man took everything that ever meant anything to me." my lip quivered, "my children, Carlos, Ella." I looked out the window, "John."

"Was he the one you were with when..."

"Yes."

"Sadie, I cant tell you what to do, and as bull headed as you are, I wont try, but.. there are ways to keep Gino.."

"I wont run." I slammed the glass onto the table, "I worked hard, way too hard to get this business going."

He nodded.

"I need some help from you."

"Anything."

"I need someone to teach me how to shoot a gun, and I need to buy one.. a good one, so that if he shows up here..."

"Do you really think you could kill him?"

"Oh I know I could." I hissed. "and not feel one bit of remorse."

"So, will I be compensated for my visit?"

I sipped the scotch and smiled. Allen was a very attractive man. He was over six feet tall, and weighed a good two fifty.. all muscle. I had never seen many bald men that I thought were remotely close to being sexy.. until I met him.

"How would you like payment?" I said, standing up, walking over to him.

"Oh, I think you know."

I straddled him, untying my robe. Even though my two boys were dead, and I was well past childbearing age, I still had plenty of milk, that my clients, both male and female loved.

"Oh Sadie." Allen whispered, lifting my breast up to his mouth, "what a fool Gino is..."

"Don't mention his name," I purred, rubbing his head.

I walked Allen to the door and started into the bathroom, intending to take a shower. My phone rang, putting a brief halt to my plan.

"Yes."

"Mrs Sadie.. a new girl is here."

"Oh," I flipped through my appointment book. I had forgotten all about my two o'clock interview. "Thank you Leslie, I will be right down."

I slipped my robe on and walked downstairs.

"I don't want to be disturbed." I closed the double doors and clicked the lock.

"Hello." I sat down at my desk, "My name is Sadie."

"I am Shonda." the young girl said quietly.

"Well, did you bring a resume or..."

"No, but I really need this job."

"Can you perform?"

"I.." she looked up at me shyly.. "I guess so."

"Honey, we service anywhere from one to three hundred men... and that is just in the morning.. you need to know what you are doing." I sat back, "What about ladies.. would you be willing to..."

Shonda looked at me wide eyed, "I.. I didn't know that..."

I waved my hand and slid a piece of paper across the table at her, "I charge $10,000 a session, and you make $3,000 from every client you satisfy.. so, lets just say you have six clients a day.. "

"That's..."

"A lot of damn money. I take my job very seriously, and I expect the girls who work for me to do the same."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you... well.."

"Yes, I have sex with the clients, just like you girls do.. I just make more because its my business."

"You don't worry about the authorities.. "

"Honey, who do you think the majority of my clients are?"

"Oh."

"You seemed kind of, ill at ease, when I mentioned you being with a woman."

"I have never... well.. "

"Are you still a virgin child?"

"No.. but, I have only been with a man once." she gave me a pleading look, "Mrs Sadie, I NEED this job, I cant go back home.. I just cant.. I..."

"Shonda, you can trust me, if there is something you want to talk with me about."

"My mama died when I was twelve." the young girl sighed. She stood up and walked to the window, "I came home from school one afternoon, about a week after she died, and my daddy.. well.. he..."

"He forced himself on you?"

"Yes."

"Shonda.. have you talked with anyone about..."

"NO."

"Is this going to prevent you from.."

"No.. it wont.."

"Ok, tell you what we are going to do.. you are going to get a dry run of sorts.. and if I like what I see, you have the job."

"What.. who am I going to..."

"Me."

Shonda swallowed and nodded.

"Don't be nervous." I smiled at her, "the first time I ever made love with a woman, I was scared shitless.. but, I found out that women are more gentle, they don't rub, suck or caress as rough as men do, and I really enjoyed it." I shrugged, "I would have liked it a lot better if there had not been a gun pressed to my head."

"A gun?"

"We can talk about that later." I patted the couch, "come, sit here."

Shonda sat and nervously twisted her hands in her lap.

"Ok, lets get you undressed."

She nodded, and unbuttoned her blouse, and stepped out of her skirt.

"Undies too."

She sat before me vulnerable and naked. I knew she was uncomfortable. I knew exactly how she felt. She had a nice set of tits on her, which the male clients would love.

I gently rubbed her nipples and could see her tense.

"Relax Shonda. That feel ok?"

"Um.. yeah.. it does.."

"Lie back."

She slowly laid back on the couch and I cupped her breast in my hand, gently pulling her near erect nipple into my mouth.

"Oh." She ran her hands through my hair, "could you..."

"What honey.. what do you want me to do?"

"Pull the other one.. I think I am going to cum..."

"Go ahead." I rolled both nipples between my fingers as Shonda moaned, thrusting her hips up.

"I will make you cum with my mouth now." I removed my robe and shimmied out of my thong. She gave a look of surprise and almost horror.

"I lactate.. and the men who come in here love it." I got on my knees beside her, "some of the women do too." I rubbed her pussy, "we will need to shave you." I parted the hair, and pulled her pussy lips apart, finding her throbbing bud. I gave two good licks and she was moaning, thrusting up into my face. I pulled the swelled bud between my lips and gently sucked. I gently eased three fingers into her.. thrusting them in and out. The louder she moaned, the faster I thrust my fingers.

"Oh.. god.. don't stop.. Oh.. that feels so good."

I kept sucking, and Shonda bucked so hard she nearly knocked me to the floor.

"Wow." She sat up, brushing her hair back. "you are really good at that."

"My clients are always satisfied." I sat on the opposite end of the couch "why dont we go up to my room."

"Ok."

Shonda followed me up the stairs. I told Leslie I didn't want to be disturbed. My breasts were heavy and full, and I hoped Shonda would agree to nurse from me, to give me some relief.

I clicked the lock on the door and told Shonda to lie down on the huge California king sized bed. I removed my robe and laid beside her.

Shonda seemed to know what I wanted, and scooted over closer, taking my right breast in her mouth.

"I have always wondered what this stuff tasted like." she gently suckled me.

"Well..."

"It tastes really good."

I brushed her hair back, "You can do this anytime you want to." I sighed. It felt so good to finally have my heavy milk filled breasts emptied. I took her hand and guided it down to my throbbing sex. By this time she had emptied my right tit and started hungrily sucking my left. She started to rub my clit while toying with my right nipple. I had a very hard orgasm.

"Now." I tied my robe. "the men will want blow jobs." I turned to Shonda, "have you ever..."

She shook her head no.

"Well," I poured myself a drink, and told Shonda to help herself, "I can call Allen." I smiled, "he LOVES having his cock sucked." I sat down and patted the couch beside me. "There was one night.. oh just sit back and I will tell you all about it...

I hung the phone up in my room and went downstairs to find Shonda, sitting on the couch in the main room reading a book.

"Shonda, I hate to disturb you, but I have an appointment in ten minutes, and I will need your help."

"Sure." The young girl smiled, laying the magazine down. I explained to her that the client was a man, who liked to be fucked in the ass. I opened the bedroom door.

"I will use a strap on." I opened a drawer and pulled out a huge strap on dildo, "he likes to have his cock sucked while I am fucking him."

"Ok." Shonda nodded. I had given her a crash course earlier in the day on how to suck cock. The customer was very satisfied. I handed her a bottle of oil. "You can use this too, if you like. It wont hurt you if you ingest it."

I undressed and laid the strap on at the end of the bed. The door clicked, and Harvey Jansen, the Chief of the local police department walked in. He was in his uniform, and Shonda gave me a shocked look.

"Hey there Harvey." I smiled at him. This man had an enormous cock. He grinned and sat down in the chair by the door to remove his shoes. He hung his shirt and pants on a hanger and slipped out of his boxers. Shonda swallowed and looked over at me.

"This is Shonda, she is one of my new girls. She will be joining us tonight."

"Nice to meet you." He licked his lips, staring at my chest, "you full?"

"Yes." I reached for his hand, "you hungry?"

"Starving." he sat back down in the chair and I straddled him, offering him my tit. He nursed until his cock was rock hard, and then he laid down on the bed. I picked up the strap on and lubed it good. I looked down at him and smiled. "you ready?"

"Yeah." He panted, reaching up he pawed my tits. I eased the dildo into his ass and started thrusting. Shonda put started to suck his cock and before long he was moaning.

"Oh... god.. oh... go faster Sadie... go faster."

I started fucking him with a fury and he went off. blowing his load in Shonda's mouth. He pulled me on top of him, and I rode him while Shonda sucked my tits and rubbed my pussy. Harvey and I rode a wave of sweet nirvana together, before we both had mind blowing orgasms.

Shonda followed me downstairs. I handed her a seven and seven before sitting down with my crown and coke.

"So.. this police chief, is he.. "

"No.. he's married.. he just likes kinky sex" I sipped my drink, "he has tried anal sex with his wife, but she wont let him. Oh she knows he comes here, hell, she has been here a few times herself."

"Really?"

"Yes.. she has a breast fetish I guess.. and I have to admit.. I love it when she sucks my tits."

"Does it feel that good?"

"Yes.. it does, but I have always had really sensitive nipples, and have always loved breast play... mouth, hands, cock. doesn't matter to me."

Leslie stuck her head in the door. "Ms Sadie.. someone is at the door."

I sat my drink on the table and walked to the front door.

"Hello my love"

"What in the hell.. Gino.. what are you doing here?"


End file.
